ONE LAST PIE
by crimson.and.gold
Summary: This isn't one of those the typical sappy, love stories where boy meets girl under the stars with an oh-so romantic background. Well, let's just say this isn't the usual love story you'll find. LILY/SCORPIUS. One-shot.


_Hey guys! This is my version of how Lily and Scorpius got together. It's quite short, but well, it's just a one-shot and I've nothing much better to do. And I know the title's really…pathetic but… Just read and you'll see._

_;)_

* * *

><p><strong>ONE LAST <em>PIE<em>**

This isn't one of those the typical sappy, love stories where boy meets girl under the stars with an oh-so romantic background. Well, let's just say this isn't the usual love story you'll find. L/S. One-shot.

* * *

><p>It was the last Sunday of November. It also meant another fun-packed Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was looking forward to it. Well, that is if 'everyone' in the dictionary is defined as 'all people except for that that red-haired, hazel-eyed, pretty fourth year girl sitting at the far left table of the Great Hall'.<p>

Who is she?

She's only just 'The Lily Potter'. The girl every typical Hogwarts boy fawned over. The girl who caught and broke many hearts even if she only just turned fifteen. The girl who played sports even if she was, well, a _girl_. The girl who couldn't distinguish between a boy who likes her and a boy who likes her father's name and fame. The girl who could kick your arse if you get into the wrong side of her.

The girl who was really, _really _drowsy, sleepy, tired, weary, exhausted, or whatever synonym you would find in the dictionary, at the moment. And apparently, that's the reason why she wasn't excited to go into Hogsmeade.

"Come on, Lils!" her best friend, Ashley Stuart, pleaded. Ashley was a bit shorter than Lily with elbow-length, wavy blonde hair and gray eyes. And she's the greatest nagger in the world. "It'd be fun!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you meant that skating in the mud, getting drunk from Firewhisky in that dingy Hog's Head pub or getting locked in the Shrieking Shack for hours is _fun_, then I'd advise you to consult my dictionary," she said sarcastically, referring to the past escapades they had done on the village. And well, all of those happened because of Ashley.

Ashley flushed slightly from embarrassment. "Those were accidents," she said, a little defensively. "I didn't mean for them to happen."

"Right," Lily said ironically. "Like you weren't all exhilarated and laughing after that 'mud incident'. If I recall it correctly, you were having the time of your life, covered in filth like a chocolate cake. Except that it was disgusting."

Ashley crossed her arms across her chest. "Like you didn't have fun," she mumbled.

"No," Lily said dryly. "It was the grossest thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"Arrrgh! Lily Potter, you're getting on my nerves!" Ashley exclaimed, slamming her fork down her plate. Many Gryffindors stared but both girls ignored them. "You've got to come with me today."

"I'm tired," Lily said. "Does yesterday's match ring a bell? It took three bloody hours, if you hadn't noticed. I want to take some _extra_ rest." The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, took place the day before. It was the most gruesome game she had in her years as Seeker. She had almost lost the Snitch to the 'other Seeker'.

"Extra rest, huh?" Ashley repeated. "Bad news for you because, if you really want extra rest, then you wouldn't be able to have those limited, _extra _special, _extra_ creamy shepherd's pie Honeydukes is selling until today."

Lily's eyes widened and suddenly, she didn't feel tired at all. Shepherd's pie. It had always been her most favorite food in the world. And an extra special/extra creamy pie…it's too hard to resist…

"If you're bluffing," Lily said to Ashley, "I swear I'll kill you."

Ashley grinned triumphantly. "I knew I could talk you into this."

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock in the morning and Lily and Ashley were riding the carriages to Hogsmeade with Lily's brothers, James and Albus. James was in his seventh year while Albus was in sixth. Ashley often asked Lily about <em>both<em> her brothers but she was sure she liked one of them. She just couldn't tell.

"Great match, yesterday, Lils," James said, grinning. "I almost thought you're gonna lost the Snitch to that lousy scumbag. Honestly, he wasn't that _good._ I didn't know how come you didn't catch the Snitch sooner."

Lily rolled her eyes. "How's your butt, James?" she asked in a feigned sweet voice. "I almost thought it's gonna get swollen twice its size."

The three of them laughed at James' slightly offended face.

"Good job, James," Albus said, grinning teasingly. "I always knew our sister has the sharpest tongue in the world."

"I agree," Ashley said, nudging Lily slightly.

"How come you were able to put up with the little monster, anyway?" James asked. "It's been almost four years. Weren't you thinking about dropping her?" He winked at Lily, as if to say _'Pay back'_.

Ashley giggled. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it. It's hard to put up with constant mood swings and love swings."

"D'you have another lover boy again?" James asked Lily mischievously.

"No," Lily answered flatly. It was true. Just last week, Eric Scott, a fifth year and one of their team's Chasers, asked her out. She said no as kindly as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like Eric but, well, let's just say her brothers do _something_ to anyone who fancies her. And as captain, James would surely be harder on him if he knew he asked Lily out. That'd be a mess for the team.

"Is it true?" Albus asked Ashley.

"Yep," Ashley answered. "No one's asking her out that's her type."

"So some blokes asked her out, then," James concluded.

Albus rolled his eyes. "And not her type, yeah." He turned to his sister. "Who?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked as she saw the view outside. "Sorry boys, but I've got a business to make," she said and before the two boys could say anything, she dragged Ashley out of the carriage and down to the streets of Hogsmeade. From a short distance, Lily could see Honeydukes already loaded with students.

"Come on!" Lily said to Ashley, running towards the sweets shop. It wasn't inside that the pies were being sold. It was outside. They were on the boxes piled on top of a table. There were only a few left.

"Hey Lils, I'll just go buy sugar quills inside," Ashley said as Lily pushed her way to the front of everyone trying to buy the pies. There weren't that many people wanting to buy those special pies, but there weren't that many pies left either. It was now or never.

A girl took the second to the last box of pie. _Damn, I need to get one._

Lily was about to grab the one last pie when all of a sudden, as her palm curled on the box's hinges, another, much bigger hand, curled beside hers, grazing her hand. Lily shivered and looked up to see who that bloody person trying to steal her pie was. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

It was 'the other Seeker'.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily suddenly felt an embarrassment she rarely felt. She was always the bold, confident one. Usually, she would've fought her way for her beloved pie but…

"Er, you could take it," Lily said slowly, swallowing hard. She felt suddenly like yesterday, when Malfoy was getting closer and closer to the Snitch. Lily got it in the end. And today, well, it wasn't the Snitch they were fighting for. It was this _pie_. Lily thought she could at least give spare him this pie instead of fighting for it like she did for the Snitch. But still, her hand wouldn't let go of it.

Malfoy looked at her disbelievingly. "You're going to _let_ me take it?" he asked. Surprisingly, his tone wasn't harsh or loud or anything insulting like most Slytherins have. His tone was…well, confused.

Lily shrugged and, sighing, let go of the pie all together. "I guess."

All she wanted was to turn around and sulk. But his gaze held her in place. She felt her heart thudding a million times. She could see sparks flying before her eyes. She felt incredibly hot. This. Wasn't. _Happening_.

Slowly, as if on a muggle movie, he said, "You could take it if you want." Lily couldn't move a muscle. "Well, you look like you really want it. Take it." He held it out in front of her.

But no, Lily couldn't take it. "No, you don't give your opponent the Snitch, right?" she said, sighing. "I just remembered, after yesterday's match, well…it must've been annoying to lose. So, you shouldn't hand me over that…" Lily gulped. "…that really, _really_ sweet pie like you did with the Snitch."

Malfoy chuckled. "Well, we could share it, then," he offered. "I could see you drooling for it. And for the record, I'm not that annoyed to lose."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you," he said, smirking. Lily was about to pay for the pie when his hand stopped her wrist and he paid instead. Lily felt an electric feeling run through the spot where his hand touched her.

Lily was about to argue that he should let her pay when a voice behind her interrupted.

"Hey Lils," Ashley said. Lily turned around. "Where's you pie?"

"We're sharing," Malfoy answered for her.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Omigod, I'm gonna have to go," she said, winking at Lily before turning around and walking away from them. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, shall we?" Malfoy asked.

Lily shrugged. "Where are we going to eat them?"

"Have any ideas?"

"Well, just nowhere my brothers would see me with you," Lily answered. "D'you know such a place?"

He didn't even look offended that Lily didn't want to be seen with him. "I know just the place."

He led her to a place like some sort of a clearing obscured by trees and canopies inside the forest. It wasn't that far a walk. Only about a hundred steps away from the edge of the forest. There was a large flattened rock in the middle of it and the grass there was smooth and even.

"I've never been here," Lily said, feeling a bit nervous. She's never been alone with a Slytherin. Ever. Let alone a very handsome one. Lily had to admit he's really attractive, with that gorgeous, wavy blond hair and piercing gray eyes. Maybe it wasn't just because of the pie that she went with him. Maybe it was because of his looks and persuasion skills that drove her here.

"I found this when I was in third year," he said. "I was hiding from my friends when I suddenly bumped into this."

"Why were you hiding?" Lily asked curiously.

"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you," he said again.

Lily smiled slightly. "You've said that already. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were here to try and kill me."

He smirked. "Maybe."

He put the box of pie on top of the rock and sat down on the ground. One of his knees was up, the other one stretched out. It was the first time Lily noticed he was wearing muggle jeans and shirt. It fit him perfectly. Lily tried to think about something else because all she wanted to do now was, well… _inappropriate_ for someone you've just met.

Lily sat on the other side of the rock. He opened the box. Lily sighed. It really was special just by looking at it.

"How're we supposed to eat it?" she asked. "We don't have utensils or anything."

Malfoy chuckled. "Are you a witch or not?" he said. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he waved it and two sets of eating utensils appeared, lying perfectly in front of them.

"Whoa," Lily said in awe. "I don't know how to conjure things, yet. It's supposed to be really hard, right?"

"Not really," Malfoy said. "Anyway, let's eat up."

Lily grinned and before she forgot, tossed a Galleon on his way. It landed on his plate. "That's my payment," she said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I don't have enough money for this?" he said indignantly.

"Don't you think I don't have enough money to pay you?" she said back, smirking. "Anyway, just take it and let's eat all this."

"Merlin, what kind of woman are you?" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Lily said as she helped herself with pie. She took a first bite and savored the taste. She couldn't help it. It was so creamy, so delicious, that she couldn't help but take a bite after bite of it until she finished her half in just about two minutes.

She sighed in content and held her stomach. It was still flat as usual. When she looked up, Malfoy was staring at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"What?" Lily said self-consciously.

"You ate faster than a bloke," he said.

Lily shrugged. "Only if it's pie."

"You sure do love pies, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Lily said. "They're my favorite."

"You want more?" he offered. Lily looked at his plate. He only ate half of his.

"No thanks," Lily said, shaking her head. "I think I'm full. And I think you _aren't_ full, yet."

Malfoy chuckled. "Can I ask you something?" Lily asked suddenly.

Malfoy shrugged. "Sure."

"Why aren't you annoyed with me always winning and winning and well, winning over you on the Golden Snitch?" she asked. She was really confused. Malfoy was just so…so friendly with her it was like they were old friends. And he even gave her a part of his pie.

He suddenly looked nervous. "Well, if I tell you, I think you'd kill me."

Lily laughed. "Whoa, so it's the opposite now, this time?"

Malfoy nodded, his face still filled with nerve. "Er, yeah. I guess."

"Try me, then," Lily pressed. "I promise I won't bite."

Malfoy sighed. "Okay then." He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I really like you. That's why."

Lily's eyes widened. Lily could tell that he was serious. She just _knew_. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lily asked but before he could answer, she interrupted him with a kiss. Never mind that he was a Slytherin. Never mind that her brothers are overprotective. Lily knew Malfoy was really right for her.

He kissed her back, held on the back of her neck, and kissed her harder. He kissed her like no one's ever kissed her before. His mouth was soft and he tasted like pie, making Lily want him even more. Lily moved closer to her, not breaking the kiss. He moved his hands to her waste, pulling her closer still. They pulled away and he stared into her eyes with such passion and desire before leaning down and caught her lips on his. They kissed for a while, until…

"Ouch!" Malfoy exclaimed. Lily couldn't help but giggle. His plate fell on his head, splattering pie on the back of his head. They sprang apart, sitting up straighter. "Damn it, my hair!"

"Are you even a wizard or not?" Lily laughed harder and took out her wand. "_Scourgify!_" she cried, pointing her wand at the back of his head. "Told you I'm a witch," she singsonged, grinning.

"If you say so," he said, smirking.

Lily looked at him expectantly. "So…"

Malfoy smiled. "Do you want to go out with me, _Lily_?" he asked. "I mean, other than some sort of pie picnic in the middle of the trees?"

Lily beamed radiantly. "If you could handle the pressure, _Scorpius_," she said, "then _yes_."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for years," he said. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Lily took his hand. He pulled her up and was about to lead her towards the trees when Lily said, "But first"—With another whip of her wand, all their mess vanished, leaving everything as they had been before they got there—"done. Let's go."

And well, let's just say that the two of them lasted long. It's up to _you_ and _your_ _imagination_ whether how long the two of them lasted—three years, or, say, _forever_?

THE END.

* * *

><p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot story. Sorry if there are any grammaticalspelling/typographical errors. I'm always too lazy to read over what I've written. (You know what I mean :D)

Anyway, to those who read **Love Game**, chapter 10 should be up on Wednesday or Friday, if I'm able to think fast. I have—_groans—_school things to do. This one-shot is all I came up with at the moment. And I'm sort of blank what to write on said chapter. I'd probably post other one-shots in the future, probably longer ones because this one's a bit short, in case I have another so-called writer's block. Eeep.

Well, thanks for reading, folks! **Please review** and tell me the hell that's on your minds! :)

**ajc** (that's me) :)


End file.
